


Dangerous

by Jett36ily



Category: Younger (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jett36ily/pseuds/Jett36ily
Summary: Charles suggest an erotic rendezvous





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Charles Brooks can be buttoned up, but he's got a primal side and Liza is learning about it every day she is with him and she can't get enough of it.

DANGEROUS

Her breath is shallow, her body is trembling, she couldn’t believe he was doing this. What had come over him? She thought to stop him, but the sensations that he was creating throughout her body, particularly the pulsing between her legs, she didn’t want to stop him. What they were about to do was dangerous, they could get caught, but it was so very erotic.

Before pulling her away for a more private spot, Charles shakes his head at the crazy thoughts he was having, he attempted to reason with his mind and keep the blood in his body from flowing south, giving away his yearning for her. He couldn’t keep his eyes from her as she spent time with their friends at a party. He could see the looks she’d give him, he was certain that she was sending him signals, and at times while they were together and he had his arm wrapped around her, and hers around him, she’d look up to him, she’d lick her lips, or give him a look that was pure desire. Yes her signals were clear, but maybe she wasn’t expecting him to take action at the party, maybe she expected they’d leave shortly and start something in the car ride home, then finishing up at home.  


Liza was caught off guard when he walked her too a different floor from where the party was taking place. His thoughts of what he wanted to do to her when he got her home were pushed aside, when a new longing for her had taken over him, he didn’t want to wait, nor could he wait, he had something risky in mind.

She barely protested as he told her what he wanted to do to her, with her. “Charles, we’ll get caught.”

“No one is going to notice we’re missing from the party, they’re all very much toasted Liza. Come, I need to be touching you, I need to feel you wrapped around me.” And she went willingly, her half-hearted protest left at the bottom of the stairs as they left the main floor.

He checked out a couple doors and found what looked to be a guest room, pulling her inside and locking the door behind them and he immediately got to work.

She was standing flush with his body, her back to his front, he had them positioned so that they were facing a wall with a large decorative mirror. His hands immediately wrap around her and move to her breasts, she is wearing a simple wrap dress and it provides easy access to anything he wants to touch, or anything he wants to see. Her eyes darken and match his dark icy blue eyes, he breathed in her ear, “Do you know how crazy my body reacts for you? I wanted to wait until after the party, but I couldn’t wait a minute longer. I’m going to do very dirty things to you Liza, please let me know if you like it.” As he is saying this he tugs at her nipple with one hand and with his other he moves it between her legs, running his fingers along her silky panties with a bit of pressure as he moves across the most sensitive part of her body, she moves into his hand and sighs his name, a smiles tugs at the corner of his lips.

“I like that.” She purrs. His touch is amazing, and she feels she might orgasm just by his words and watching him move his expert hands to all the places she needs him to be touching, she doesn’t know what happened tonight that would have led to this, and whatever it was, she was suddenly happy he hadn’t taken her protest to sneak away seriously. The look in his eyes is primal, his icy blue eyes are dark with desire and he looks as though he is enjoying watching her pleasure pulse through her body, more than she is herself. She can feel he is hard and ready behind her, pressing up along the center of her ass, she pushes back against him and smiles a devious smile, she loves that she can turn him on like this. 

She unties her dress and pulls it open, letting it fall off her shoulders, leaving her in her bra and panties. Stepping back so he can remove her bra, he removes it from her shoulders and watches her perfect breasts appear in the refection of the mirror. He turns her to him; she threw her arms around his neck as their mouths crash hungrily together.

Liza lifts his sweater and removes it from him, then reaches for his pants and unbuckles his belt, freeing him from his pants. He groans as she wraps her hand around him and stroking slowly up and down his considerable length. She pushes him towards the bed, pushing him back to sit on the edge of the bed. She drops to her knees, she teases him with her tongue, then moves down on him as far as she possibly can. “Ah…Liza” he moans and moves into her mouth.  


Charles pulls Liza’s hair to the side, allowing him a view of her as she services him. She looks up to him as her tongue licks around the head of his penis, running it up and down both side of him, then sucks him back into her mouth again.

“Liza…fuck” is all that he can get out of his mouth, this man that is normally so eloquently spoken and all he can get out is ‘Liza…fuck’, but it feels so good, watching her give him head. In all his years, he’d never been this turned on, she is so fucking good at it. “As much as I want to come in your mouth, I still have things I want to do to you and then I need to fuck you.” He gently pulls her away from his cock. “Stand up baby.”  
He removes her panties, his hands slowly moving up her legs, he runs his fingers between her legs, feeling her wetness, she jerks as his finger move inside her “so wet” he says huskily, he tugs her towards him keeping his fingers hooked inside of her, she leans into him and he kisses her passionately as his fingers continue to move inside her. 

“Charles…” she moans and grinds against his hand, her legs start trembling as his hands and his mouth work their magic on her body. Sensing that she needs to be off her feet, he lays her back in the center of the bed, his mouth kissing and licking her neck and then her breasts. His kisses continue southward on her body, her ribs and she again trembles as his lips, tongue and teeth graze across her side, he dips his tongue in her navel, as her breathing changes to a pant. She knows where he is headed and knows she may explode upon initial contact of his tongue to her. She is trying to calm down, but he is creating so much sensation and the anticipation is almost too much.

He finally gets to his destination, the place he’s been thinking of being for over an hour now, if the people at the party had known what he had been thinking of doing to her as he made small talk, yeah if they had only known, he allows a devilish smirk to tug across his lips. His fingers again run along her lips, spreading them, his eyes watching as the soft lighting in the room highlights the glistening wetness of her lips and clit. Dipping his head, he runs his tongue along where his fingers have parted her. She moans and sighs as her back arches from the bed, then his name escapes her lips. He thinks ‘God how I love hearing her say my name when she is this hot.’ It makes him even more harder hearing her. Slowly and sensually he runs his tongue between her lips, circling her, passionately kissing and sucking her, his tongue dipping inside her, fucking her with his tongue, she jerks and moans. He loves tasting her, it is one of his favorite things to do to her, he loves knowing what his mouth can do to her, and that she loves his mouth on her as much as he loves his mouth on her.  


Her hips move up and down with his mouth and tongue, “Charles, you’re going to make me come baby, I don’t know if I can hold back much longer.” 

He grins “I want you to come for me baby” he blows on her gently and then continues sucking her, he wants to push her over the edge. She grabs a hand full of his hair with both hands and she holds on for what seems like dear life, he’s not letting up on her and she is building, she stiffens and rides his mouth, calling his name as her orgasm pulsates throughout her body, rocking her to her very core.

His cock is so hard that it is throbbing, climbing up to her, as her body is still convulsing from her orgasm, he grabs his cock, positioning at her opening, he rubs between her lips, dipping the head of his cock just far enough to lose sight of it, then pulls out. Liza sighs and begs, “Charles, please…” 

“Please what Liza?” 

“You said you were going to fuck me…” and he slams inside her, going as deep as her body will allow him, he sucks in air through his teeth at the feeling of her pulsing around him, she groans with pleasure as her orgasm that she thought was over rocks her body once more, she grinds against him, her orgasm continues as he buries himself deep inside of her, "please Charles!" she pleads with him to move. Giving into his need to move and her need for more, he starts to move watching his cock slide in and out of her, appear and then disappear. He moans at the feeling of her wrapped around him, coming apart around him. He rocks his hips, fast and hard at first, giving her everything she needs from him, then he slows, savoring the feeling of her, watching her breasts move up and down as he pushes into her, his hands gripping her hips, creating a pull to his push, pulling her to him as he pushes into her, it's like he can't get deep enough inside of her, his movement becomes faster and harder, “Liza…you feel so fucking good!” and he can’t hold back any longer, as he slams into her, and with each push into her, his words escaping his mouth “So” push, “Fucking” push, “Good” push, and he releases inside her, holding her tight against him as he comes, grinding into her and calling her name.

Later after they were in the privacy of his home, he again got lost in her. Their insatiable appetite for each other carrying them well into the early morning hours of the next day.


End file.
